


Rika is…

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: A collection of thoughts about rika- originally written for my shared blog realistic-reactions-mm.tumblr.com





	Rika is…

Rika is watching the sun rise and feeling warmth replace the cold air

Rika is closing a journal that is filled with so many tearstained pages to open a new one with flowers pressed between the pages

Rika is the jump in your heart when you hear the first few notes of your favorite song 

Rika is the soft turning of pages of an old family album

Rika is the sparks that come when you watch the old fireplace 

Rika is melted wax that you can’t bring yourself to scrape off the old table 

Rika is the bright lining that rain clouds get when they hide the sun

Rika is the stars’ glittering reflections bouncing up from your tears

Rika is…

 

Rika is a girl who’s made too many mistakes 

Rika is a girl who loves desperately 

Rika is a girl who doesn’t believe she deserves forgiveness 

Rika is a girl who loves you


End file.
